warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Caradryel
|Seat of Power = Lothern, Eataine Tor Yvresse, Yvresse |Empire Capital = Tor Yvresse, Yvresse }}Caradryel ''the Peacemaker'' is the fifth Phoenix King of Ulthuan and the one to end the War of the Beard against the Dwarfs, and inadvertently give rise to the Wood Elves of Athel Loren. Age of the Peacemaker Quiet and unassuming, Caradryel was an indifferent soldier that proved an able ruler. His first decree upon attaining the throne was that the colonies on the Old World would be abandoned, and their people brought home to Ulthuan. Faced with the implacable hostility of the Dwarfs, he deemed it foolish to maintain huge armies overseas, particularly with a more pressing threat to the Elf heartland coming from Naggaroth. Caradryel knew it would be many long ages of the world before the Dwarfs would consent to reconciliation without demanding ruinous recompense, but he also knew that there could be no war if the Dwarfs no longer had anyone to fight. Thus did Caradryel abandon pride. He ordered the forging of a new Phoenix Crown and called the armies home. Among the haughtiest Elves there was a huge outcry. It seemed a gross insult to Elven pride that the Phoenix Crown should remain in Dwarf hands. Caradryel, ever a plainspoken individual, replied that he would rather lose the crown than the realm, and thereafter ignored the complaints. Additionally, there were protests from the Elf colonists, who saw the departure of the armies as a betrayal. Once more, Caradryel was unassailable in his intent, and direct in his rebuttal. He said simply that, if Elves required the protection of the armies of Ulthuan, then they should return home, where those armies could best offer that protection. Many Elves did return but others, such as those in Athel Loren, refused to abandon their adopted homeland and declared themselves independent of the Phoenix Throne. Thus isolated from their kin, their culture thereafter took a different path from that practised on Ulthuan, in some ways staying truer to Elven tradition, and in others departing far from it. Though saddened by this turn of events, Caradryel attempted no forcible repatriation -- Ulthuan's situation was tenuous enough without risking another civil war. Caradryel now turned his gaze to matters of war. Recognising his own inexperience as a general, he appointed a succession of brilliant field commanders to lead the High Elf armies. Tethlis of Caledor, in particular, established a brilliant reputation, lifting the siege of Griffon Gate and harrying the Dark Elves to within sight of Anlec. With his wars thus governed by veteran hands, Caradryel continued to oversee the long retreat from overseas. As ever more troops returned, he strengthened the forces holding the great gateway fortresses. He also initiated the system of rotating units to the forts in succession, so that the forces holding these valuable citadels would always be fresh and near to full strength. For the rest of Caradryel's reign, sporadic war blazed through northern Ulthuan. Ever more Dark Elves flowed from Naggaroth, their blades lent purpose by centuries of nurtured hate. Yet all their twisted malice could not overcome the disciplined and impeccably trained armies of the Phoenix King, many of whom were veterans of the wars with the Dwarfs. The northern seas were the scene of many great naval battles, and despite an increased program of shipbuilding, the High Elves were never entirely able to sweep the seas clear of their foes. Caradryel was the first Phoenix King to die peacefully in bed. Source * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 21 * : The War of Vengeance - Master of Dragons (Novel) ** : Chapter One es:Caradryel Category:Phoenix King Category:Yvresse Category:C